


Party Of Four

by makoheadrush



Series: Pictures Of You universe [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, OT3 FEELS, Sappy Fluff, Threesome - M/M/M, holiday theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoheadrush/pseuds/makoheadrush
Summary: Companion fic to Pictures of You/Children of the Sun universe, wherein Zack returns to the Planet and the realm of the living to keep watch over his daughter, and to resume his relationship with Cloud, who is also in a relationship with Reno.  The three of them come together as a family for the sake of Zack's daughter, and learn that maybe they're right where they're meant to be after all.  Holiday-themed sap, and a bit of SFW lovin' among the three lovers.





	Party Of Four

“He’s doing it again, isn’t he?”  Zack murmured quietly, elbowing Cloud, who briefly looked up from the book he was reading – nodded, sighed, and resumed reading.

“Yeah.  He does that, _every_ single Yuletide.  Poking around all the gifts, shaking them, trying to guess what’s in each one – “   Cloud glanced over at a pajama-clad Reno, kneeling near the decorated tree, snickering and pawing through the gifts, Sky giggling madly right along with him.  Though the little girl was biologically Zack’s daughter, Cloud and Reno had raised Sky as their own all the while Zack was presumed dead.   In truth, Zack had been killed that fateful day, gunned down by Shinra infantry, but through Aerith’s and Ifalna’s machinations, the hero was given a second chance, a new lease on life.

A chance to be reunited with his Cloud, and to see his daughter grow up; it was a gift he’d never expected to receive, and one he’d never take for granted – not one single minute.  Zack’s return to the realm of the living was not entirely smooth sailing; for one thing, Cloud had moved on, eventually marrying Reno, and adopting Sky as their own.  Reno’s jealous streak reared its ugly head more than once, nearly destroying his marriage to Cloud, but somehow…they’d all found their way back to one another.  

_Maybe our family is kinda weird,_ Zack had said, _but we make it work._   _We_ **have** _to make it work._ Now, seeing Reno and Sky plotting together over the huge pile of wrapped presents, Cloud barely remembered a time when he was certain Reno would leave and never return, being so jealous of Zack. 

_Sometimes_ , Cloud thought, closing shut his book, _things have a way of working themselves out._

“Hey, you two,” Zack called out congenially.   “No peeking.  Seriously, Reno?  How old are you, anyway, twelve?”

“I’m ageless, man,” Reno cracked, waggling an eyebrow at both of his lovers.   “What’s your prob, Zack?  You got a stick up your ass, or something?   You’re startin’ to sound like Tseng.  A real killjoy.” 

Sky had grown suddenly – and suspiciously – very quiet.  Reno’s eyes narrowed as he shot a look at the little girl, wearing an expression of mock-consternation.  “Cuahl got your tongue, Sky?  What do ya got there?”

“Nuffin,” Sky murmured, ice-blue eyes gone wide and innocent.  “Cah-mul,” she added, chewing furiously. 

“Noooooooo!”  Reno howled piteously.   “No way, you snuck the caramel filled moogles, those are my favorites!  No fair!”

“Like you need any added sugar,” Cloud remarked dryly, snorting.  Zack laughed, slapping his knee. 

“Right?”  Zack added in agreement, and Reno stuck out his tongue at Zack.

“Shut up.  Mister I-don’t-have-an-off-switch,” Reno shot back.

“He does have a point, Zack,” Cloud commented, chuckling, whilst Zack jabbed him in the side with his elbow.  “You rarely shut up.”

“Hey!  Are you on my side or what, Cloud?  Tch,” Zack clucked, pretending to be hurt.   “You know, it’s true what they say.  You hurt the ones you love the most.” 

Sky, still chewing the last bit of the never-ending caramel confection she’d pilfered, grinned toothily at the three of them, then bounded over to the sofa where Cloud and Zack were ensconced, waving at Reno to follow along.

“Come on, it’s almost time!  It’s almost midnight,” Sky implored.  “It’s almost time for Yule! Let’s have a big cuddle pile.” 

Reno made a grumbling, low-voiced complaint, and Sky narrowed her eyes at him.  “You too!  I want all my dads together.”    

“Oh, fine,” Reno muttered, pretending to feel put out.  He winked at Sky, then raced across the room, jumping over the arm of the couch and landing in Zack’s lap.

“Ow!”  Zack groaned, wincing.   “You almost _neutered_ me!” 

Reno laughed.  “Well, shit.  That’d ruin our plans for New Year, wouldn’t it?  Sorry.”

“What are you planning to do for New Year?”  Sky asked innocently. 

“Nothing!”  Zack, Cloud, and Reno responded in unison, perhaps a bit _too_ quickly. 

“Oh, you know.  The usual,” Cloud replied casually, ruffling Sky’s hair.   He felt something pull at his heart, realizing how much the raven-haired child resembled her father, sometimes it actually _hurt_ to look at her.

Cloud blinked, wiping something away from the corner of his eye.  Reno caught the sudden shift in mood from his partner, and snuggled in closer to him. 

“C’mere, you guys.  Look…. I know I’m a pain in the ass sometimes, and we’re not exactly a _traditional_ family…. but you’re all _mine_.”

“What’s a traditional family?”  Sky asked, shifting and leaning against Cloud’s side as she yawned.

“Well….”  Cloud began, shrugging his shoulders.  He wasn’t quite sure how to phrase things, but he supposed that as in most things, honesty was the best policy when trying to explain something to his daughter. 

“For a long time, some people – society, I guess – well, they thought the only ‘right’ way to be a family, was a mom and dad and kids.  But…families happen in all different ways.   Some kids have two moms, or two dads – “

“Or _three_ dads, like I have,” Sky interrupted, smiling softly.  Her eyes fluttered shut, and she yawned once more.   “I’m so lucky….”

“ _We’re_ the lucky ones, Sky,” Zack whispered.  He carefully extricated himself from the cuddle pile and slipped his daughter’s arms around his shoulders as he lifted her up, carrying her off to her room to put her to bed.   Cloud shifted a bit closer to Reno, nudging up against him. 

“I feel like I’m pretty lucky too, Reno,” Cloud confessed, lowering his eyes.  He looked up at Reno again, his face serious.  “For a while…. I didn’t think you’d accept Zack, when he came back into my life.  I thought you’d leave me, and never come back.”

Reno’s face reddened a bit, and he reached for Cloud’s hand, grasping it firmly.   “I can be a jealous asshole sometimes.  I know that…and I’m sorry if I ever made ya doubt me.  I had to figure shit out, but it didn’t take me long to realize where I belonged.  And that’s right here with you and Zack, and our kid.”  Cloud smiled, and kissed Reno, briefly, only breaking the kiss when Zack came back into the room.

“I _told_ you guys not to start without me,” Zack teased.  He plopped back down on the sofa, sitting behind Reno, massaging his shoulders.  Reno melted, leaning back into Zack, letting his nimble fingers ease all the knots out of his muscles. 

“You keep doin’ that, I’ll do whatever you want, babe,” Reno told Zack.  “And I do mean _whatever_.”   He chuckled, then sighed contentedly.  “How’s the little one, she asleep already?”

“Yeah,” Zack replied quietly, giving Cloud a knowing glance.   “Fast asleep.  Probably not gonna wake up for, oh, another ten hours, at least.”

“Solid,” Cloud remarked, sliding his hand up Reno’s thigh.   Reno’s breath hitched in his throat, and his pulse throbbed, sending a shockwave straight to his groin. 

“Let’s take this party upstairs, guys,” Reno whispered, wondering if he’d even be able to manage the stairs with the boner he was now sporting.

 

 

 


End file.
